1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shutter charge device for a lens shutter in a camera which has a focal plane shutter, permits lens interchange and to which a lens provided with a lens shutter may be mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When photography is to be effected in the daylight by the use of a speed light as an auxiliary light source, and with a camera having a focal plane shutter and provision for lens interchange, it has heretofore been the practice to mount a lens with a lens shutter to the camera and to control the exposure by opening and closing such lens shutter. This is because the shutter speed of the focal plane shutter syntonic with the speed light is limited to, for example, 1/125 second or less, and free choice of the shutter speed is impossible.
The lens with a lens shutter of this type has proven disadvantageous in that the photographer often foregets to effect shutter charge because a shutter charge lever projected outwardly of the lens must be manually driven to effect the shutter charge.